


Blushing Little Flower

by Vintage_Beast



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Paz Vizsla, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mandalorian Armor (Star Wars), Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Paz Vizsla, The Helmet Stays On, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, plus size reader, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast
Summary: You were not a blushing little flower. You were as some may put it blessed with the curves of a goddess.  Not that it seemed to help much with Din noticing you. Paz makes the reader feel better after being upset she's not small.Paz x Plus-sized!female reader. SMUT
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Blushing Little Flower

**Author's Note:**

> yaiyai’yc - is bloated/ satisfied  
> Cyar'ika - sweetheart  
> mesh’la - beauiful
> 
> AS always I love feedback, so drop a comment!

You were not a blushing little flower. You were as some may put it blessed with the curves of a goddess. Not that it seemed to help much with Din noticing you. You had a crush on Din well for as long as you remembered, the warrior that fort so gallantly but still showing his daddy side for the younglings which was a hell of a turn on. That day he arrived you had been so happy to find him and his little green child. Then learning now he also had a wife. A ward he had found in the galaxy somewhere that loved the little green baby as much as him. Looking at the happy new couple is what drove you to sit on the floor of your room to drink, trying to pop open the cap. Someone came in at that moment you dare not look up out of shame but the shadow now covering you knew who it was. Paz was probably the only person who wouldn't make you feel like a monster, himself was a massive hunk of meat but in a good way. Pure muscle and strength, standing at a grand 6"6.

"You little miss have missed a lot. What are you doing hauled up in here?"

"You know just being my big ugly self."

"What's brought this on?" The clink of his armour he kneels down on the floor. Placing one gloved hand on your knee the other removes the bottle from your hand.

"The man I've been in love with, showed up with a pretty little wife half my size."

"Din? You've had a crush on din?" You hear with a chuckle under his mask.

"And what of it? Besides, it just made me see that I'm almost 30, a massive lump that's wasted half my life. I should be helping the tribe not dreaming my life away like some silly little girl. I'm obviously not his type otherwise that would be me out there."

"I really don't understand where this self-hate has come from? You're not big, look at your blade of grass compared to me."

"I'm more like a haystack. Like I said I'm obviously not right, No one has ever courted me, I'll just become a spinster looking after everyone else's children."

"Cyar'ika you're not over the hill. You've just been looking at the wrong man. There are plenty of men that find you attractive out there."

Looking up for the first time into his visor, you make a grab for the bottle he's holding out of the way. "Oh yeah like who?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? You need a man that can handle you right. Cyar'ika." He tucks the bottle out of the way above your head before kneeling between your spread legs more, his hands move on to your hips. For the first time knowing him it only just occurred how large he was close up, something hitched in your throat, which he heard letting out another chuckle "Someone who will appreciate these curves."

"Paz? Are you suggesting you like how I look?"

"Y/n when have I ever not? You know I think about you a lot." His thumb starts to lovingly stroke your side. " Your quick wit, your fighting and how kind you are. No to mention this beautiful body, I dream about how you and I would make the perfect warrior babies."

"Come off it. You're just saying it because I'm upset." dipping your head flustered.

"No no no,” Taking your chin to move your head up to gaze back at him, looking at your own eyes in the reflection of the visor, making you wonder if he was looking into the same big eyes. “I'm not just saying it because you're upset, I genuinely love the way you look. You'd look so soft and delicate my arms."

"I'm nowhere near delicate." your hands come up to rub along the armour on his biceps.

"Even better means you will be able to handle me ." Lowering the helmet to your ear, growling in his modulator like you’d hit a power on button his hulking body, drawing you in. his hands clasping around your back gently. “ If i knew it was Din you've been chasing all these years I would of told you a lot sooner the feelings I've been having for you,I didn't know you'd be so slow on the uptake of my flirting”

“Hey, I'm not slow !! but honestly i never knew, i just thought it was because we were both big you felt like it was safe to talk to me and hang out.”

“Well right back at you Cyar'ika, I'm hoping I make you feel safe, that's all I want to do is protect you and love you. Why did you think I'm always checking up on you, I've got to make sure you're doing well” his hands running fully up your back to stand you up in full, pressing against him to hold your weight.

“Thank you, thank you for always checking on me.” tapping on the chest plate lightly, giving off a small quiver of a lip into a meek smile.

“Come on, I know you can do a better smile than that! I just gave you a love confession or do you want me to physically show you to?” That did make you smile that he was being cheeky. ”That's it, that's a mesh’la smile to match my mesh’la little flower.” 

For the first time he's been here you're actually now aware you're blushing at his words. Recognising that it wasn't just your face that was flushed your body was too. Only just sinking in that you had a man worshipping you, ready to love and praise your form despite your hang-ups. Maybe changing your affections to another Mandalorian wasn't the worst idea in the world. “You know we don't have to leave, we can stay here for the night, I doubt anyone would miss us,” Gluping “ now about that Physically showing me?”

“I thought you’d never ask, my goddess.” His oversized hands sweep down to your ass to start massaging, mauling at the flesh of your bottom. Your own hands teasing the clasps of his blue chest armour, trying to unclip. All while you hips grinding into his pauldron. The hardness of the metal against the plush squish of your clothed clit, making you turn on, in a heated gasp. “Where is your room before you become a liquid mess?” giving your hips a pat. 

“This way,” taking his hand leading him to the room off to the side, upon entering there's just a single bed, worried you turn to face him, he seems to again chuckle through the helmet this time only just audible as he removes his gloves, making your face flush red through more embarrassment “Sorry I'm the only one that sleeps in here normally.”

“It's ok my cyar’ika, I'll worship your body anywhere, does not have to be just in bed.”  
still blushing you let out a loud groan as you feel Paz's hands pinned to the wall but one of the strong hands gently starts pawing at your crotch through your bottoms. under your clothes, skin flushing with excitement as your hole gets wetter.” Your beautiful wherever you are, so soft,” his hand plays with the top of your bottoms.” So sweet.” his hand dips in passed the waistband.”And worthy of the whole tribe's love.” One of his thick fingers finds your clit pressing on it making you double over in pleasure, he's the first person to touch you in a very long time. “So wet for me already.Such a good girl” 

Just nodding with your mouth agape, you wonder if he's smirking at you under that mask. Your hips give in, rolling up into his hand, lazily moving the finger letting it rub over your slicken folds. His fingers move down to your hole giving it an experimental plush to the entrance, pulling back before, fully encasing it in the folds, making a wet lewd noise. His thumb now in place on the clit. “ Paz i -”

“Please don't say anything I want you to feel good, I've got to prepare you, my flower.” taking another dip into you, playing and tickling the wet walls of your pussy. Running hid thick digits back and forth making the sound erupt from you you didn't think were possible. Feeling the knot in your stomach grow tighter as you start taking his three fingers in you. Flopping forward on to him burning your face out of embarrassment. Waves of pleasure wash over you, mewling incoherently into his clothed neck. ”Good girl, that's it, I love the way your body flutters on me.” using him to hold you up a hand runs through your hair, pushing it away from the shine gathering on your face.” Can you make it to the bed for me and lay down ?”

Nodding, as he removes his hand from your pants. Not knowing if your legs could really make it or not but flopping on the side bed anyway, Legs parted. In your heady daze, you hear the various clinks of metal being taken off one by one. Before you know it Paz its towering over you naked but still in his helmet. Giving another healthy rush to your pants upon seeing his erect, giant cock standing proudly for you. “ Your blushing My Cyar'ika”

“Sorry it's just, I didn't know I turned you on so much. I did that to you?” Grinning up at him.

“Honestly you never knew? this is what you do to me my precious prize “ actually making you preen a little you'd put a spell on this hulk of a man. 

“Never but I'm so happy I'm going to find out.”

“That's right my goddess.” he leans over you playing with the hem of your shirt.” You deserve to see what you do to me,” now pulling it up over you catching the bra as he does taking the whole of your top half off.” Now these are amazing,” grabbing handfuls of tit, the ample flesh spilling out between his fingers, before trailing his helmet down your tummy. “This is perfect.” getting to the hem of your bottoms doing much the same dragging everything down and off. “And this is the biggest prize of all, look at this wet pussy and pump inviting tights. All for me, I want them so badly, my flower.” 

“Fill me up Paz.” Your hands light grip on to the bed covers as he nuzzles his helmet into your tights making them squeeze together for some friction.

“With pleasure my flower.” As he draws up towering over you again, virtually shadowing you. Using a single hand he pumps drawing towards the dripping hole. Your legs invitingly spread for him, as the dick rubs your entrance before slipping in the head. Making you whine, “are you sure my goddess?”

“Please keep going.” letting out a deep moan your folds encasing the monumental sized penis in you, inch by inch. Breaking and conforming your walls. Filling you so wholly, so right that you take a final breath breathing in sharply "Uh Paz, you're massive!" Eyes crossing as he finally sheaths in you fully.

"You like that? Do you like that I make you feel so small? You look delicate and precious on my cock." Holding your hips sliding you up more on to his member. "So tight, it's such a privilege that I get to use it. I'm hoping one day you'd let me bless it with a little warrior."

Silence fell over the room as you looked up at the Mandalorian that was balls deep in you. Looking down through his visor unreadable. Swallowing your dry mouth, looking down at the giant cock splitting you almost in two, making you feel so full and content with having him so close. Then back to the visor, you nod, insides clenching at the thought of carrying Paz's offspring.

"Good girl." Was all he said as he slowly draws out from you. Not fully before snapping back in, repeating the action. His own murringing of how “perfect you are” and “see how you take me so well” are all you can make out between your own moans. Him picking up the pace more, when he finds your sweet spot. Trusting into you manically, just the sound of your sweat cover skins slapping while he ploughs deeper and deeper into you getting more lost. His tight full balls spank on your behind and tights making them both vibrate with pleasure. He lifts up a leg, which produces a feral growl from you as you are sure, this giant leaking cock is 100 % going to make you cock dumb the more it hits the G spot. Breast swaying with every hit he plays with an erect nipple. Biting your lip at the new sensation. You feel it creep up with ever trust that pleasure high is coming back. This time even more intense than before. Eyes going dark with lust and body just melting on to the cock working your insides. You hear him behind the mask say with a low primal voice you've never heard before. 

“I'm going to cum in this prize-winning pussy.I can feel it, your tight little hole is too much for me. I need to finish in you now”

“Cum in me Paz Please, I've got the implant”

“The best news I've heard all year, my precious flower. ” As with a final few trusts you feel, his hands grab your hips, angling you upwards towards him, pushing your shoulders into the bed, along with making your jiggling flushed tits bounce more forcibly. Unloading a large amount of cum into your aching walls making you tip over the edge to , your pussy drinking it all in contracting and fluttering around the pole in you. 

\---------

Warnout layed starfish on the bed, you guessed after shifting and laying on to your front displaying your wonderful ass to Paz, there was to be a brief moment of rest. Yet you feel the weight next to you move when you reopen your eyes the room is dark and there's a clatter of metal. “Shame I don't get to see your pretty face this time, but at least I can do this.” Lifting you so you're grasped in his arms, back plastered across his chest in the sticky sweat of your antics, you feel his lips on yours, plump and soft with an obvious beard rubbing your chin. “ My Cyar'ika tastes just right.” after he releases his lips dragging them pass your ears and on to the crook of the neck, lashing the pleasure point there to make you squirm. The pressure causes you to roll your hips again, over a sensitive hole touching against the tip of his erect cock, that is awoken again. “One more time for me, my mesh’la? I want to make sure you're yaiyai’yc with me, so I can court you for real. Let me share my love with you. I wish for you to be my gorgeous, delicate flower. Only mine.” His honeyed words release soft whimpers and moans from you, his large hands cupping your ample tits and playing with the nipples. All while sinking you down onto his cock, this time your body is molded remembering every vein and ridge that enters you like you were made for him.

“Paz don't let go of me, I feel so small for the first time in my life. So right in your arms. ” You manage to grasp out as his cock once again ploughs into you. Juices and his previous batch of creamy cum churning up in you.

“See your such a blushing little flower.”

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment if you liked it and check out some of my other works!


End file.
